Survivors
(Pocket TNG) | number = 4 | date = 2364 | author = Jean Lorrah | published = | format = paperback | pages = 253 | ISBN = ISBN 0671674382 }} Survivors was the fourth novel in Pocket Books's numbered series of novels, written by Jean Lorrah. Description :Treva—a Human colony on the fringes of known space. Isolated from the rest of the galaxy, at last a report they were on the verge of becoming a true interstellar community—a full fledged member of the Federation. But now the has received a distress signal. Treva is in the throes of a violent revolution, a revolution led by a merciless warlord who has committed countless atrocities in the name of freedom. :Data and Lieutenant Tasha Yar are dispatched to investigate. But once they reach Treva, they discover the truth—and any possible solution—may be far more complex than a simple rebellion. For Treva's president wants more than Starfleet's good words in her fight against the rebels. :She wants their weapons. And before the battle is over, she means to get them. Over Data and Yar's dead bodies, if necessary. Summary References Characters :Darryl Adin/Adrian Dareau • Carl Anderson • Armus • • Barb • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Jevsithian Drominiger • Droo • Erdman • Forbus • Gerva • Hafe • Jack Henderson • Jokane • Geordi La Forge • Margie • • Nalavia • Jean-Luc Picard • • Rikan • William T. Riker • Sdan • Pris Shenkley • Silver Paladin • T'Pelak • Trell • • Tuuk • Deanna Troi • Worf • Tasha Yar Jane Austen • Baravis the Incomparable • Beata • Donal • Brian Hayakawa • Adolf Hitler • Victor Hugo • Immea of Kaveran • Felix Leech • Jessamin • • Karin Orlov • Pinocchio • Por-prenicle • Pringle • Cyrus Redblock • T'Irnya • T'Keris • Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec • Sarek • Venton Scoggins • Sestok • Thonis • T'Seya • • Wokonski • Yar (old woman) • Zarsh • Zkun Starships and vehicles : boat • escape pod • flyer • groundcar • • • ( explorer) • [[decartes|Shuttle 11 Decartes]] • • • Romulan Bird-of-Prey Locations Planetary locales ; Treva : • Warrior's Rest Paris • Tongaruca Stations and outposts :Starbase 18 • Starbase 36 • Starbase 74 Starbase 68 Planets and planetoids : New Paris (Turkana IV) • Priam IV • Treva • Vagra II Angel I • Brentis VI • • Conquiidor • Earth • Mars • Minos • Nornius Beta • Oriana • Rigel VII • Tarba • Twenginian Stars and systems Brentis • Priam • Vagra Stellar regions :Treva sector Races and cultures :Andorian • Betazoid • Grokarian • Hemanite • Human • Klingon • Mercaptan • Orion (Orion (reptilian)) • Priamite • Trevan • Vulcan (Vulcanoid) Ferengi • Omani • Romulan • Zertanian States and organizations :Federation Council • Federation Immigration • Legislative Council • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Academy of Sciences Science and technology :charging unit • communications • dilithium • dilithium cracking station • drug • Fulgian rust • holodeck • humanoid • ion storm • joy dust • lifeform • nova • phaser • polywater intoxication • regen brace • Riatine • space • star • star system • starbase • type-1 phaser • type-2 phaser • universal translator Ranks and titles :captain • doctor • mercenary • Starfleet Education Representative Other references :Advanced Security Techniques • Aldebaran shellmouth • Aldebaran wine • apple • baseball • cat • chicken sandwich • colony • Droghenian wheat • Earth-Romulan War • English language • Ethics and Moral Principles • Federation Rehabilitation Facility • Federation Standard Year • Federation Survey Team • government • Great Bird of the Galaxy • hypnosis • Klingonaase • klin zha • The Last War • machete • milk • nation-state • Orion slavery • outpost • oyster • Parrises Squares • planet • Post-Atomic Horror • Priam IV test • Prime Directive • quetzi ramekin • quoghart • races and cultures • rape • rat • Romulan language • Saurian brandy • sector • Standard Unlimited Virtual • technology • telepathy • terrorism • "To a Mouse" • Vulcan nerve pinch • Weapons Room Appendices Related stories * : The story takes place almost immediately after the events on Minos. * : The story covers the relationship between Tasha Yar and Data following their liaison under the influence of polywater intoxication. * : The final chapter jumps forward to the encounter with Armus and repeats and expands upon several scenes from this episode. * }}: Darryl Adin and his team return in this novel by the same author. Connections | timeframe = Timeframe4 | primary = 2364 | date1 = 2352 | prevdate1 = Pathways | nextdate1 = | date2 = 2357 | prevdate2 = Survival | nextdate2 = Red Sector | date3 = 2359 | prevdate3 = Mosaic | nextdate3 = | date4 = 2364 | prevdate4 = Skin of Evil | nextdate4 = The Captains' Honor }} External link * category:tNG novels